D'Amour ou d'Amitié
by LittleBulledAir
Summary: SONG FIC James et Lily sont les meilleurs amis de tout Poudlard et rien ne peut interférer. À part peutêtre d'autres sentiments...


Voici un petit one shot que j'ai adoré écrire.

Laissez-moi des reviews !

**Disclamer : Les personnages sont malheureusement à J.K Rowling et la chanson « d'amour ou d'amitié » est à Céline Dion**

D'Amour ou d'Amitié

_« Il pense à moi, je le vois, je le sens, je le sais »_

Dès qu'il entre dans la salle commune, c'est moi qu'il cherche du regard. Je sens son regard qui me détaille, à la recherche d'un quelconque changement tel de nouvelles boucles d'oreille ou un nouveau rose à lèvres…

_« Et son sourire me ment pas quand il vient me chercher »_

Dès qu'il me prend par la main, l'air rayonnant pour me faire explorer un nouveau recoin du château, connu par Sirius, Remus, Peter et lui pour me faire partager leur découverte…

_« Il aime bien me parler des choses qu'il a vues »_

Quand il a lu un article de _la Gazette_ qu'il trouve stupide ou intéressant, drôle ou triste. Où alors le nouvel exploit de tel où tel Attrapeur de renommée mondiale…

_« Du chemin qu'il a fait et de tous ses projets »_

Quand une fille qu'il aimait l'a trompée ou alors quand il s'est disputé avec Sirius, son quasi-frère. Je sais qu'il veut devenir Auror, comme moi, avoir une vie trépidante mais romantique aux côtés d'une femme aimante…

_« Je crois pourtant qu'il est seul et qu'il voit d'autres filles »_

Parce qu'il veut tomber amoureux définitivement et être sûr avant de s'engager. L'Amour est important pour lui tout comme pour moi. L'Amour pour lui, c'est à la Vie, à la Mort…

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles veulent ni les phrases qu'il dit »_

Parce que je ne supporterais pas qu'il s'engage envers une autre que moi, notre profonde amitié -si ce n'est que de l'amitié- en souffrirait. Ce ne serait plus James et Lily mais James, sa fiancée et Lily…

_« Je ne sais pas où je suis quelque part dans sa vie »_

Peut-être à mi-chemin entre l'amour et l'amitié. Mais je crois que pour moi, il compte beaucoup plus qu'un simple ami…

_« Si je compte aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre dans sa vie »_

Peut-être suis-je un peu plus qu'une amie, un peu moins qu'une amante. Mais je ne m'interposerai pas entre une autre et lui. Même s'il ne m'aime pas, je veux qu'il soit heureux…

_« Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer »_

Mon cœur se balade encore entre Amour et Amitié, je ne parviens pas à déterminer mes sentiments pour lui. J'hésite, je bafouille, je rougis, je ne sais pas comment réagir quand il m'embrasse au coin des lèvres…

_« Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié »_

Je crois que je l'aime et que je pourrais le supporter, vive à ses côtés, mais cela ne tient qu'à lui, de m'aimer autrement…

_« Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie »_

Je suis de plus en plus sûre de mes sentiments pour lui, mais sans savoir ce que lui, il ressent. À présent, je sens que je l'aime vraiment, que je veux vivre avec lui, porter ses enfants…

_« Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie »_

Je sais que je l'aimerai toujours, même s'il me repousse si je lui avoue mes sentiments. Je ne pourrai le chasser de ma vie, même s'il en aime une autre. Je l'aimerai toujours, même s'il en épouse une autre…

_« Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer »_

Je voudrais qu'il me serre contre lui, me dire qu'il ne me quittera jamais mais j'hésite encore entre Amour et Amitié, amie ou Amante…

_« Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié »_

Je vois qu'il esquisse parfois un geste vers moi, qu'il veut me prendre dans ses bras, mais il semble livré à une intense réflexion entre les sentiments d'Amour et d'Amitié…

_« Et je suis comme une île en plein océan »_

Je me sens perdue quand il s'éloigne de moi où qu'il me repousse pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Ses pensées se bousculent, mais moi, je n'attends que sa décision…

_« On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand »_

Je me sens vide, je me sens seule, il me dit qu'il doit réfléchir à notre relation. J'attends, je l'attends, j'attends toujours, lui seul pourra réchauffer mon cœur…

_« Rien à lui dire il sait bien que j'ai tout à donner »_

Je ne veux surtout pas influencer son choix, je ne veux que son bonheur, qu'il soit avec ou sans moi. Je peux tout lui donner, il sait parfaitement qu'il serait le premier…

_« Rien qu'à sourire à l'attendre à vouloir le gagner »_

Attendre, attendre, toujours attendre. Je ne dois paraître à l'attendre, alors je fais bonne figure et je me tais, je ne veux pas l'obliger à m'aimer…

_« Mais qu'elles sont tristes les nuits le temps me paraît long »_

Il doit me dire tout à l'heure ce qu'il a décidé. Il m'a donné rendez-vous pour cette nuit. Je me souviens de toute celles que j'ai passées dans l'angoisse de sa décision, en rêvant à celles que je passerai peut-être contre son corps, dans ses bras…

_« Et je n'ai pas appris à me passer de lui »_

Je ne supporterai pas qu'il me dise « non », pas après toutes nos années de complicité et notre amitié en serait détruite. Nous sommes d'abord amis mais l'amour peut nous détruire…

_« Il est si près de moi pourtant je ne sais pas comment l'aimer »_

Mon cœur n'hésite plus entre Amour et Amitié, mais je ne sais pas comment lui prouver mes sentiments. J'hésite, je bafouille, je rougis, je ne sais pas comment réagir quand il m'embrasse tendrement sur des lèvres…

_« Lui seul peut décider qu'on se parle d'amour ou d'amitié »_

Je sais que je l'aime et que je pourrais le supporter, vive à ses côtés pour les reste de ma vie, mais cela ne tient qu'à lui, de m'aimer à la folie…

_« Moi je l'aime et je peux lui offrir ma vie »_

Je suis de plus en plus certaine de mes sentiments pour lui, et je sais ce que lui, il ressent. À présent, je sais que je l'aime vraiment, que je veux vivre avec lui, porter ses enfants…

_« Même s'il ne veut pas de ma vie »_

Je sais que je l'aimerai toujours, même s'il me repousse un jour. Je ne pourrai le chasser de ma vie, même s'il en aime une autre. Je l'aimerai toujours, même s'il en épouse une autre…

_« Je rêve de ses bras oui mais je ne sais pas comment l'aimer »_

Il me serre contre lui, me dit qu'il ne me quittera jamais mais j'hésite encore une fraction de seconde entre Amour et Amitié, amie ou Amante…

_« Il a l'air d'hésiter entre une histoire d'amour ou d'amitié »_

Je lit dans ses yeux qu'il m'aime, qu'il veut me prendre dans ses bras, mais il semble soucieux. Les sentiments d'Amour et d'Amitié se mêlent encore en lui…

_« Et je suis comme une île en plein océan »_

Je me sens perdue quand il tente d'insinuer doucement sa langue entre mes lèvre ou qu'il me serre contre lui en murmurant un petit « je t'aime » au creux de mon oreille. Mes pensées se bousculent, mais je ne réfléchis plus…

_« On dirait que mon cœur est trop grand »_

Je me pleine de désir, d'amour, je me sens comblée, il me dit qu'il doit me montrer quelque chose. J'attends, je l'attends, j'attends toujours, il redescend de son dortoir, une cape d'invisibilité à la main…

Il me prend dans ses bras, m'enlace, m'embrasse, caresse mon corps. La Salle Sur Demande tourne autour de moi. Il m'entraîne sur le lit, s'allonge sur moi, il n'attend que mon accord. Timidement, le rouge aux joues, je hoche lentement la tête.

Petit à petit, nos vêtements tombent au sol, nos corps sont intimement enlacés. Doucement, il pénètre en moi, je ferme les yeux, savourant l'instant présent.

Et je lui murmure à l'oreille : « James, ferais-tu cela avec une simple amie ? »


End file.
